Happy valentine's day! Partner?
by Chachos Bane
Summary: [AU/WeiszMura] ¿Conocer a tu partner de partidas online en persona? Un tanto extraño.


**Eden's Zero & sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**[N/A]: ¡Primer escrito para Eden's Zero! Y sí, me llevo tiempo el decidir escribir sobre este manga hasta que apareció Homura xD. No me juzguen por hacer tan pronto un AU de esta historia, es muy corto y además quise aprovechar la oportunidad del capítulo recién de juegos RPG xD**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

La habitación se había inundado de aquel suspiro que recién había salido de sus labios junto a unos movimientos ágiles de sus dedos en el teclado de su portátil. Observó anonado como en la pantalla aparecían las letras anunciando su proclamada victoria. Una sonora carcajada acompañada de algunos cuantos gritos no se hicieron esperar y al mismo tiempo volvió a teclear en la pequeña ventanilla de chat.

_"Pensé que no la haríamos."_

_"Sí. Bueno, fue una suerte que al final se recargara un 30% de tu vida."_

_"¿Cómo le hiciste con el otro rival? Te llevaba algo de ventaja ¿no?"_

_"A uno de los que recién había vencido le pude quitar un poco de éter." _

_"Excelente."_

Y eso era lo último que había hablado con su partner, pues habían pasado ya varios días de aquella última partida tan intensa que ahora se encontraba desvelado y demacrado en aquel laboratorio de robótica haciendo las últimas reparaciones de su proyecto final y del cual utilizaría para su tesis. Y no era que su proyecto no le gustara, sino que una vez que ya lo tenía listo siempre al final volvía a ocurrírsele una nueva mejora. Se incorporó un poco y limpió algo de sudor de su frente, revisó la hora y ya era muy tarde, juntó sus cosas y decidió que lo mejor sería volver a casa. Al salir de su área en el campus de la universidad, de última hora ópto por pasar a la cafetería, un bocadillo no le caería del todo mal. Al entrar al edificio pudo notar que aún había más alumnos en las mismas condiciones que él. Colocó sus cosas en la única mesa que encontró vacía para dirigirse a las maquinas expendedoras. Volvió a su lugar con una lata de café helado y unas galletas, solo pasaría un rato más allí y ya. Sacó su celular y abrió la app del juego online que lo había desvelado hace un par de días atrás, tenía un mensaje nuevo de su partner, sonrió de medio lado y lo abrió.

_"Feliz san Valentín partner."_

Pensó que se trataría de otra cosa como para ponerse de acuerdo para una partida o algo, pero al ver la felicitación cayó en cuenta que día era. Escuchó muy apenas un _"con permiso" _de otra persona que se sentó al otro extremo de la mesa, él solo hizo un ademán con la mano y siguió en lo suyo.

_"Feliz san Valentín también."_

Guardó su teléfono mientras proseguía a terminar su café y galletas. Cuando se puso de pie para tirar su basura y volver por sus cosas pudo ver a la persona que se había sentado en su misma mesa, era una chica, él amaba a las chicas hermosas, pero a pesar de que dicha joven era bonita, eso no era lo que le llamó la atención. Si no lo que adornaba su cabello.

— ¿Hogetsu?

—Ese es mi nickname. —respondió al instante en que se giraba a ver a quien la había llamado—. ¿Me conoces de alguna parte? No recuerdo haberte visto antes.

Él no respondió más que con su característica sonrisa ladina, desconcertando un poco a aquella muchacha. A lo que solo alzo un poco su antebrazo e hizo hacia atrás la manga de su chamarra mostrándole un pequeño dije similar al suyo. La expresión de la joven era un tanto indescifrable, puesto que pasaba de ver dicho objeto para luego ver a la cara al chico repitiendo la acción un par de veces.

— ¿Weiner?

—Vaya, si tienes otra expresión. —soltó como si nada ocasionando que la muchacha solo apartara un poco la mirada–. Nunca se me pasó por la mente en que fueras una chica.

—A mí ni siquiera me paso por la mente conocerte en persona. —acotó mientras se tapaba un poco la boca con la manga de su suéter.

—Eso fue algo ofensivo…

—Perdón, creí haberlo pensado.

—Sigue siendo algo ofensivo. —dijo fingiendo reproche.

—Mis disculpas.

El joven volvió a tomar asiento frente a la chica y se quedaron por unos segundos observándose. En realidad no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, bueno, sí estaba algo sorprendido de que el mejor partner que ha tenido durante su vida como jugador online de rpg fuese mujer. Por otro lado para ella era igual, aunque no pensó que realmente fuese alguien como él, realmente se imaginaba al típico gamer con sobrepeso y espinillas, y pensándolo mejor que bueno que no fue eso lo que le dijo momentos antes.

—Entonces… ¿tendremos una partida? —cuestionó el muchacho para romper el hielo.

—A la hora de siempre. —añadió ella mientras él asentía.

—Weisz Steiner. —se presentó extendiendo su mano.

—Homura Kougetsu.

Ambos finalizaron sus presentaciones estrechando sus manos. Siguieron un rato más en aquel lugar conversando amenamente hasta que Homura mencionó que ya debía irse porque según ella ya había pasado la hora de la cena de Valkyrie, su perro. Ambos salieron de la cafetería y se despidieron. Weisz terminó de acomodar sus cosas en su moto y la echó andar. Conduciendo se quedó pensando en que, si no hubiera sido por aquel pequeño adorno en el cabello de Homura, lo habría dejado pasar por alto, pero vamos, era un ítem que específicamente había escogido él cuando ganaron aquella partida. Pues a ambos ganadores se les había notificado que por un evento de san Valentín y con el mero fin de celebrar la amistad entre jugadores, se les regalaría un ítem en forma de dije a elección propia.

_"Que forma tan rara de conocer a tu partner."_

Pensaba mientras se perdía entre el tráfico de noche en la ciudad.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Antes que nada, si llegaron hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado este OS ewe. Segundo, Javiiiiiii, muchas gracias por betearme en la historia, te mereces todo ;w; Así que espero que te guste la historia, tal vez escriba un poco más de estos dos uwu**

**Sin más, me paso a retirar ewe**

**~Chachos Bane~**


End file.
